Twins
by InvaderXion
Summary: What if William had a twin? What if he was working under Xana? What if Xana has a even worse plan ready for the twins? Read to find what it'd be like if William had a twin. Takes place after episode 15 of Code Lyoko Evolution. Final chapter posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so now I'm trying a Code Lyoko story. I've had this one on paper for a while and now I'm going to publish it. Please review. I like reviews. This story is written with the human world of the original code Lyoko with the Lyoko outfits of Evolution. If you haven't watched Evolution this fic will confuse you. Fair warning. Disclaimer- I do not own Lyoko because I am not French. **

In the fight between William and his clone.

"William I need you to grab that clone of yours." Jeremy said.

"Ok, when?" William replies.

"When I say go."

William then turns to smoke and tackles his double.

"Anytime now Jeremy." William said.

"Now!" Jeremy replies.

William grabs his copy and makes sure he can't get away. Then William and his clone start to devertualize. They appear in scanners across from each other. They fall out of the scanners unconscious.

30 minutes later

William woke up on the floor of the main lab his friends staring down at him.

"What happened." He asked as he sat up and saw his doppelganger tied up across the room. His outfit had changed like there's do. He looked like William still but his jacket was gone and his shirt was red with a black Lyoko/Xana mark.

"You came through the scanner and blacked out were not sure why." Aelita explained.

"When did he wake up?" William said nodding to his doppelganger.

"About ten minutes ago." Jeremy said. "Are you ok?"

"Just a little woosie. Why did you bring him here?" William replied.

"I noticed that he had a real life code not just a monster." Jeremy said.

"Now that your up we can question him." Ulrich said.

They all got up and walked to where Williams clone was tied up.

"Ok first, who are you? Why did Xana send you? Why do you look like William?" Jeremy said.

"First of all my name is Xanos, second Xana didn't make me come I was trying to find some one, the third I believe William can answer that." The clone replied.

Everyone looked at William. He held his head as he remembered things involving him and Lyoko.

"Ah there it is. He's starting to remember. I won't hide it from you because what I say William can remember it too be." Xanos said.


	2. Chapter 2 Twins!

**Alright, so I now the first bit was a little short and the summaries not that good but I don't want to give to much away. Anyway enjoy this new chapter. Please read and review. Also this time we'll be going back and forth between flashback and present. Disclaimer- I don't own Code Lyoko if I did William would have been introduced earlier as a warrior.**

"Ok what do you want to know first?" Xanos asked.

"How about telling us where you came from." Jeremy said.

"That's gunna take a little bit of time ." Xanos said.

_ Flashback 6 years ago

Two young boys were playing in a back yard. Both boys looked identical and were obviously twins. Then a man walked into the yard, this new man was tall with dark hair and a lab coat.

"Come on it's time to go." He says to the boys.

"Ok Uncle." They reply.

_ A little later at a abandoned factory

The boy's and their Uncle arrive at a old abandoned factory.

"What are we doing here Uncle." One of the boys said.

"Were here to show you something exciting." The boys Uncle said.

Then he led the boys out of the car and down a rope and elevator to a room with large cylinder pod like things.

"Boys when ever I say go your going to feel weird for a minute then you'll be somewhere really cool." He told them trying to get them excited.

"Ok Uncle." The boys said.

"William you come here, Xanos you come to this one." The boys uncle said leading them to side by side pods.

" We can't go together?" Xanos asked.

"No not this time. You'll be together again soon." Their Uncle said.

The twins stepped into their pods. The doors closed and the inside lit up. In a minute the boys and their Uncle were gone.

_ Present

"So that's how you got to Lyoko explain more." Yumi said.

"Ok, this was around the time that Aelita and her father were there. Our Uncle was working with Aelita's father. I actually have a suspicion that he may have created Xana." Xanos said.

"Why did he take you too Lyoko?" Aelita asked.

"I'm not sure I haven't seen him since that day." Xanos replied.

"What happened when you got too Lyoko?" Jeremy asked.

"When did you start working for Xana?" Ulrick followed up with.

_ Flashback Xanos P.O.V

I woke up in some sort of room. William lay newt to me unconscious. I tried to wake him but nothing happened I looked around for our Uncle. I left what appeared to be a tower and wondered an icey area. Soon I came to the edge of a floating platform. Not being careful I fell off. I plunged into the water.

Something caught me. It took me too a place with a large computer system. The computer said it's name was Xana and that in return for my loyalty it would do me one favor. I asked that William be returned to the real world. Xana made that happen. I wanted him to be free.

_ Present

"Ok' so why did you just let all that happen?" Yumi asked.

"I had to. I was young and I didn't know what else to do." Xanos replied.

"Is Xanos your real name? It seems a little weird to me." Odd commented.

" This coming from some one named Odd, and no it's a nick name. My real name is Zane. All though no ones called me that in years." Xanos replied.

"What are you going do now that you're here. You don't seem to have any loyalty to Xana." Jeremy asked.

" You've got that right. I'm not sure it's good not to have to be ordered around." Xanos said.

"So you didn't like working for Xana?" William said.

"At first every thing was fine, I got used to the digital world. Then when the supercomputer was activated he started doing evil stuff. I tried to leave but Xana prevented me from being devirtualized back to the real world. Now that I'm in the world my code can be rewritten. So I'll keep coming back to the real world not to Xana."

"Wait how do we know he's not lying?" Odd said.

"His story is true I remember it, all up until he got to Lyoko. When just I came back our parents tried to pretend he didn't exist eventually I forgot." William said proving his twins story.

"Will you untie me then?" Xanos asked.

"How are we going to explain this to Delmass?" Ulrich said as William untied Xanos.

"I'll cover Delmass for now but you've got to tell your parents eventually. We've gotten very good at fooling Delmass." Jeremy said.

"Thanks Jeremy." Xanos replied, " I want to readjust to the real world befor I tell our parents. How soon can you begin work on my code."

" I'll be able to start today." Jeremy said.

"Thanks again. If possible I'd like to keep my ability to jump into the digital sea."

"I'll try." Jeremy replied.

**Done. I've had a lot of free time cause it snowed me out of school. In this fic it'll get more into Xana soon. I haven't decided the official pairings yet but I'll pick them soon. On that note I'll probably pair William and Yumi. I don't know yet. Please review. Chapter 3 soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So third chapter anyone? It's been a little slow typing but I need more people to read this fic. Keeping this one short time for a disclaimer. Disclaimer- I don't own Code Lyoko if I did I'd be French, which as I've stated I'm not.**

"You wish to enroll your other son, ?" Delmass said to the voice over the phone.

"Yes, William's twin brother Zane. When would he be able to begin attending classes?" Jeremy said using his voice synthesizer.

"After you return the proper paper work. We'll find him a room." Delmass said.

"He can room with William can he not? I'm under the impression William has no room mate."

"Yes I suppose that would be alright. I'll email you the paper work."

"Wait, I changed my email. It's Dunbar325 . Jeremy said making sure he didn't send it too the real .

"Alright, I'll send it to the appropriate email. Good bye." said.

"Thank you. Good bye." Jeremy said taking of his ear piece.

Jeremy turned to Xanos . "Well once I complete the paper work you'll be signed up for school. You'll move in tomorrow."

"Thanks." Xanos looked over at William," Looks like your getting a new room mate."

"If your real name is Zane why is your nickname Xanos?" Odd asked changing the subject as always.

"Actually you've all be pronouncing it wrong. It's like Zan-os with the first part of Zane, not Xan-os like Xana. When we were little I couldn't pronounce my own name right and then William used as a nickname and it sort of stuck."

"I remember that you'd have a good laugh at that name at first." William said

"So, what are we gunna do about you until tomorrow when you move in?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm not sure. Has anyone got any food?" Zanos replied.

"Your hungry?" Odd said.

" This from the walking stomach." Yumi said.

"Well, I haven't eaten real food in 6 years." Zanos said.

"How did you live without eating?" William asked.

"Data doesn't need to eat, and I rarely ever went back into the real world. Only to replikas for short amounts of time." Zanos replied thinking they would know, after all the same happened to Aelita.

"Well it's almost time for dinner lets get you some food." Aelita said.

They all began to walk to the elevator but Jeremy.

"Your not coming Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"I'm staying to work on some programs and Zanos's code. Besides I'm not hungry." Jeremy replied.

"I'll take your portion then Einstien. Don't stay here all night." Odd said as the doors shut and the elevator began to rise to the main factory floor.

"You never did tell us why you attacked us at the tower. Or why you kept trying to get me too join Xana?" William said as they exited the factory and walked to the manhole on the bridge.

"I didn't want to. Xana learned a way to tweak my code to make me do what he wanted me too." Zanos said with a look of dispair," it's one of the reason I need my code worked on. Too prevent that from happening."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Zanos. I didn't know." Aelita said.

"It's ok. It's not like you haven't had your fair share of Xana related problems."

"If you want you don't have to go back to lyoko." Yumi said," So that could never happen again. You can just stay in the real world."

"Oh, I'm going back. I'm going to pay Xana back in full for what he did too me. Even if it means returning to Lyoko." Zanos said wanting to make sure they knew how much he hated Xana.

The group walked on and began to talk about happier things. Zanos almost began to fell normal again. He missed it. They ate and pooled together some money to buy Zanos new clothes and some stuff he'd need for school.

_ With Jeremy

"_Wow, Xana really messed up his code. I don't know if I'll be able to completely remove all of Xana's influence." _Jeremy thought as he worked on Zanos's code. He had already finished the paper work and created some fake transcripts for him.

As he continued to work a screen popped up and the Xana symbol flashed. Word's popped up. It read," You may have gotten Xanos. But I'm not done with the twins."

Jeremy was extremely shocked. How could Xana be able to do that? What in the world did he want William and Zanos for?

**End of chapter 3. Please review.I was wondering if any one knows a way to recommend a new book series category. If you do PM me. Thanks. InvaderXion out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four. Its been a while I've been busy and school and stuff but now I'm writing again. Anyway on to the joke… I mean story. I accidentally wrote joke instead and I thought it was funny. Disclaimer- I don't own Code Lyoko. P.S. In this story William will be able to deactivate towers as well.**

Ch 4

The next day Zanos with the help of William and his new friends moved him in. The previous night they pooled their money bought him some school supplies, clothes, and other necessities. A second bed had been put into Williams room. Zanos got a new outfit, he traded his jacket and Xana symbol shirt for a blue and green writing and a black jacket. All thought his friends thought that he throw away his Xana shirt but something made him keep it.

Once they got him all moved in it was time for lunch. Luckily it was Saturday so there were no classes.

"Thanks for helping me move in and get readjusted to the real world." Zanos said as they were on the way to the cafeteria.

"No problem. I now how you fell." Aelita said, "It took some time for me to. But I' glad I had friends to help, and you'll have us.

"Speaking of friends, where Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"I think he's still sleeping. He was up late last night working at the factory. I saw him walking back at about 1 am before I fell asleep." William said. This was partly true. He had been up worrying about Zanos.

"Poor Einstein, he never gets a break." Odd said casually.

Just as Aelita was about to respond she got a call.

"Jeremy…. Ok… we'll be there." She hung up, "Xana activity we have to get to the factory." Everyone was up and on there way to the factory. It only took them a few minutes until they were on the elevator down to the lab.

"Good. Your all here. Activated towers three of them." Jeremy said as the elevator arrived.

"What sectors?" Yumi asked.

"Xana's never activated more than one at a time." Ulrich commented," I wonder what that means?"

"No time to wait then. It's the Ice, Forest, and Sector 5. The girls will head for the ice sector, Odd.. Ulrich you two go to the ice sector. William that leaves you with sector 5." Jeremy said with a quickened voice.

"What about Zanos? Is his code ready?" Aelita asked. Everyone was so worried that they forgot about him.

"It is, but I'll leave the choice to him." Jeremy replied.

"I would rather wait. I don't know if I'm ready to face Lyoko again. Unless something major happens and you really need my help." He replied. He was scared of being trapped again.

"Alright. The rest of you get going to the scanner room." Jeremy said. " Scanner…. Transfer….. Virtualization."

They all appeared in there designated sectors.

With Aelita and Yumi

"Jeremy can you send me the Overwing?" Yumi said as they landed and looked around.

"Yah I'm programming everyone's vehicles now." Jeremy replied. A few moments later her Overwing appeared and she and Aelita jumped on.

"Where to?" Aelita asked.

"The tower is just North West of your position." Jeremy said, " No enemies yet. But be on guard."

With Odd and Ulrich

They were headed to a tower on the other end of the sector when Odd challenged Ulrich to a race.

"You can't catch me on that bike Ulrich." Odd yelled baiting him.

Ulrich knew what he was doing but he still wanted to play his game. "Your on." He said speeding up.

Just as they began to be able to see the tower monsters came into view. There were two tarantulas and a manta flying around.

"Look out. You've got monsters coming up." Jeremy said concentrating. It was not easy to focus on three different battles at the same time. Xana really wasn't going easy on them.

"We see them. Let's go around. I'll go one way and you the other and I'll attack from the air." Odd said.

"Ok." Ulrich replied. He drove strait toward the tarantulas then he changed direction and went to the side and took out his swords and jumped off the bike destroying a tarantula.

Odd who was circling over head flew towards the manta as it shot at him. One shot connected and knocked him off his Over wing.

With William

He had not yet faced any enemies. It was strange. Something wasn't right. "Jeremy?" He said.

"What's up William? I don't see any enemies on the super scan." He replied.

"Everything's way to quiet. I don't trust it." William says as he continued on using his super smoke because it's harder to hurt him like that.

"I have a bad feeling too. Something bad is going to happen. Xana's holding up his energy for something big." Zanos said.

"How do you know?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know. I just can. I can feel his energy build up. He uses a little bit of his energy to make monsters and activate towers. I felt the same build up earlier before you called."

Jeremy was a bit taken back. He knew that Xana's influence would linger but not that he would be able to detect it. He was better at detecting than the superscanner.

"Ok well, Everyone be on your guard something big is coming I don't know what yet thought." Jeremy said as a warning.

With Aelita and Yumi

They had made it to the tower and stopped.

"You go on Aelita I'll keep watch." Yumi said.

"Are sure you don't want to do it? I'm fine with waiting in here." Aelita said.

"Nah, go on." Aelita went a head and in a matter of seconds the tower was deactivated. But that didn't mean they were out of Lyoko yet.

"Jeremy does anyone else need help? We deactivated our tower." Yumi called figuring the others might need a little help.

"Yah, I need one of you to go too Odd and Ulrich, the other to William."

"Ok. I'll go to William. You go to the boys." Aelita said.

She ran off to the way tower.

With Odd and Ulrich

Odd soared off his overboard but was devertualized before he hit the ground.

"What was that? Something's not right about these monsters." Ulrich said as he doubled back around.

"Don't worry. Yumi's on her way, Ulrich. Hold on a little longer." Jeremy said. One blast had never devitalized anyone before.

With William

William had al most reach the tower when he meet resistance. A giant sheild blocked the tower. Then the ground started to shake. An entire pack of mantas had shown up.

"Um….. Jeremy, I need some help here." William said stopping and running to hide.

"Aelita's on her way. Don't worry" Jeremy said. Things were not going well.

**The end of chapter 4. Hopefully this one was longer. I'll try to update soon. I've had no time to write recently. Stay tuned kids.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. It's been hard to keep writing because I've had a hard time writing. So I'll try to update faster. I'm going to add more Xana as a character soon. I don't own Code Lyoko. Enjoy!**

The situation was getting worse. William had just run into monsters.

"Zanos I hate to ask you for this. But we need you to go in if you will." Jeremy asked hesitantly.

"If it can save the others I'll go." Zanos said sadly.

"Thank you go down to the scanner room. I'll prepare your scanner."

Zanos went down and headed to the scanner room. He was sent strait to sector 5. He landed and noticed his new outfit. It now had blue lines instead of the green one we used to wear. But his sword was blue like his outfit.

"Go down the opening hall. Keep going till you reach William but be careful." Jeremy said.

"Ok." Zanos super smoked of to fin his twin.

With Ulrich and Yumi

"Jeremy. I think I know what Zanos was talking about. He used his power to make monsters extra strong." Ulrich said. Doing the best he could to shed some light on the current situation.

"Yumi, you have to distract the tarantulas and let Ulrich get by." Jeremy said.

Yumi looked at Ulrich and noded." You ready?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be." He replied

The two of them charged the monsters. Yumi moved and the tarantulas moved away with her. But one shot later she was devirtualized. But that was all the time he needed. He ran into the tower just as they shot a shot that would have destroyed him. In a few seconds the 2nd tower.

"Good job. You can come back now William, Aelita, and Zanos will make it." Jeremy said.

With William, Aelita, and Zanos

Zanos reached them as they were fighting some enimes only a few halls away from the tower.

"Are you ok?" Zanos asked as William blocked a shot and fell down.

"Yah, I'm fine. I'm sorry that we made you come to Lyoko." William said as he got up. They were blocked by two tarantulas and a few mantas.

"Are these units extra strong too?" Aeltia asked William.

"I don't know and I don't intend to find out. We need to get either me or Aelita to the tower." He replied as they took shelter around a corner.

"I'll go first." Zanos said, " Aelita you fly above, William you super smoke under them. I'll take out as many as I can."

"Be careful. Everyone go now." William yelled. They all followed there plan while Aelita managed to get devirtualized. But William and Zanos get by and run to the tower.

"Get the tower William. I'll guard." Zanos said.

Finally the last tower was deactivated. Everyone returned to Earth.

**Sorry this chapter was sort of rushed I'm tired and I need to get another chap done.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry about the last rushed chapter. I was tired. Anyway I am now a beta reader. Yah! So does anyone know how that works? I literally applied without knowing how you get stories. I don't own Code Lyoko. Also sorry for all the late updates. I've been on vacation and away from my computer at my dad's.**

After the fight with X.A.N.A.

Everyone made there way back upstairs to the computer lab.

"Is everyone ok?" Jeremy asked as they walked back in. Odd was there waiting with him.

"We'll live. I don't think any of us expected them to be so powerful." Yumi said.

"Well…." Zanos said.

"What happened up here?" Aelita asked. Not all of them knew what Zanos had told them about X.A.N.A.

"I sensed that X.A.N.A. was storing energy before Jeremy called. I had no idea what it was for though." He told them.

"So your like a more reliable super scan?" Odd joked.

"I guess so. But I don't like it." Zanos said.

"Well no time to waste worrying now. We still have to have a welcome party for Zanos here." William said.

"I got here yesterday and you had time to plan a party?" He exclaimed.

"You bet. We worked our butts off. You'll love it!" William said.

"Alright. You better not have spent too much on me." Zanos said.

The next few hours where happy as the Lyoko Warriors partyed in William and Zanos's dorm room. Later they retired to bed and everyone was happy even if X.A.N.A. was stronger they could defeat him.

Two weeks later Gym class

"Run ! The new one." Jim yelled as Zanos slowed down. His body still wasn't back to full health and without the X.A.N.A boost he was preety week but his strength and endurance were rising.

"You think he might try calling us by our first names not our last. It makes things confusing." William said to Zanos as he ran up to help his twin.

"I know. I've been here for two weeks already. Everyone else just lets me go with business as usual now." Zanos replied breathing hard.

After Gym

"Man, Jim really worked us hard." Odd said as they stood around in the court yard gym was the last class and they were done for the week. Being as it was Friday.

"I know. But I didn't collapse today. That's an improvement." Zanos said then looked around. "Where's Jeremy?"

"Working on another program to shut down X.A.N.A. That reminds me. Ready for your first trip to the Cortex?" Ulrich asked. They were taking him to the cortex to get him used to fighting the Ninjas.

"Sure. I've decided I want to be called Zane again. Zanos is my old name and this is my new life. I'm ready to get rid of it." Zane said.

"Ok Zane. Let's get going we need to meet Jeremy." Aelita said standing up. All the others did so aswell and they made their way to the factory.

At the Factory

Everyone arrived and headed down to the scanners. Ulrich was staying behind unless X.A.N.A launched an attack. Everyone made it to Lyoko and boarded the ship. Which went out into the digital sea.

"Your lucky Zane, things don't usually go this easy." Yumi said.

Her comment was one second too soon as they wr=ere ambushed by some sharks.

**So I'm goona end this short I need to write two more chaps for my other stories. Sorry. I'll try to update again soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I know I've been really slack on my writing lately and honestly I don't have an excuse as to why. But here's one now. This ones getting closer to the good part get ready for X.A.N.A. Enjoy!**

**Zanes P.O.V.**

My first in the Skid was not going well. But hey that's life. Anyway we were almost to the Cortex when they hit, four sharks.

"Detaching Navskids. Are you ok to go Zane?" Aelita asked.

"Yes I'm good. I've got most of the controls figured out. I had something a lot like this one that X.A.N.A. made." I said sort of letting it slip out.

"Ok. I'll let you go then. Detaching final Navskid." Aelita replied.

I flew the Navskid out towards the sharks, someone else had already managed to take out one of them. They didn't seem to have the extra supercharge that the land monsters had.

"Got one." Yelled Yumi taking out a second.

"Let Zane try his hand at taking them down." William said.

"Thanks William." I replied to him taking after a shark. Turns out only minimal manuvering and time was used to defeat it.

"That's all. Head back to the Navsikd."Aelita said. I guess someone took out the last without me looking.

After that we made it to the Cortex without much problem. Today we were going to implant a new virus that might destroy X.A.N.A. But as you know it's never that easy.

We were riding along in the Megapod towards the had stayed with the Skid. William was driving today, and were we approaching the core till we caught sight of two odd creatures. They didn't look like ninjas or any known X.A.N.A. creature to anyone else. But I knew what those are.

"What are those things?" Odd asked from the back seat.

"Bugged digital clones. I had forgotten about them." I said from my seat in the front next to my brother.

"What are digital clones?" William asked moving away from them.

"Imperfect clones of visitors to Lyoko. Their made from copied digital signatures. But none were perfect." I said.

"When were these made? And why hasn't X.A.N.A. used them before?" Jeremy asked.

"Their old. Also they can't stay materialized with one particular agent to stabilize them. Me." I replied I hated these things they made me feel weak.

"How do you defeat them?" Jeremy asked.

"To be honest I don't know. But if I'm not here they'll disappear on their own, they also sort of leach on my power and make me weaker."

"I feel a bit weak as well." William said from beside me.

"I guess we have to try. I'll switch drivers." Jeremy said.

"I'm fine to drive I don't know about fighting thought." William replied.

"We'll take them out. Just bring us closer." Yumi said.

"Alright." William drove closer and while protected they were transferred out and the Mega pod stood as a barrier between them.

They battled a bit Yumi kicking and fanning a copy, Odd using his laser arrows.

"These things just won't die." Odd said avoiding a attack narrowly.

"Jeremy put us out we'll distract them until everyone is safe." I said. It was for the best besides the worst they would do is devertualize us.

"Ok." Jeremy said reluctantly. William and I materialized out side and got their attention allowing them to run for the gate. They got there and beckoned for us to come. We both took of running but one of them got William. I barely made it through before it closed.

"Are you ok?" Jeremy said.

"Were fine. Give us the virus we'll put it in." Yumi said.

"Alright transporting." Jeremy said and we went to the main spot and put in the virus.

"It's in. Is it working?" Odd asked.

With Jeremy and Ulrich

"Guys you have to get out of there. It's not working and therees a big power spike." Jeremy says as he picked up a spike in energy.

**Sorry, I'm going to have to end this because I don't have much time and I have another story to update. See you soon.99**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm a bit behind still but I'm almost there. The storys going to take a bit of a darker turn soon just to warn you. If you don't like that you might get maybe another chap but that's about it. Anyway, Enjoy!**

With Jeremy and Ulrich in the computer lab

"Something's wrong, I can't pull you out." Jeremy said over the intercom.

"No need looks like X.A.N.A.'s monster is going to do it for us." Yumi said. They backed up as a new monster gained on them. It was a lot like the imperfect replicas they saw earlier but it had a large face and body with no real features or details.

"Guys, try to devertualize each other." Jeremy said.

Odd and Yumi looked at each other and nodded. They struck each other with their weapons. They were devitalized almost immediately.

Back in the lab Zane's P.O.V.

"They're coming back now, and Aelita is bringing back the skid." Jeremy said to the three others already in the room.

"Won't she have to defend herself alone?" William asked.

"No, it seems that X.A.N.A. used up most of his power already I don't think we have much to worry about there." I said. I still felt weak from the drain that the imperfect replicas use.

"Good." Ulrich said as Odd and Yumi came up in the elevator. A few minutes later Aelita emerged as well.

"Looks like that didn't go to well. But its ok. The program would have fixed some of remaining X.A.N.A. bugs." Jeremy said, "It wasn't meant to destroy him."

"What bugs?" I asked.

"Some things in your code. It will fix a few remaining things. Nothing major." He replied.

"Ok, well I'm out of here. It's time for dinner." Odd said.

"Me too. I need to sleep. I'm still weak from the energy drain." I said walking toward the elevator with Odd.

"I'm leaving as well. Homework." William said. They all got in the elevator and left.

Later that night third person P.O.V.

"No. No!" Zane yelled, "I won't be used by you again." He said, he was running along the land of the ice sector.

"You don't have much of a choice. You swore to serve me." A voice said.

"You tricked me. I was young and I was foolish. I won't work for you." Zane said.

"That's were your wrong my dear Xanos, you and I are alike you see. Face that fact. Even if they do accept you, you'll never really fit in." The voice repeated.

Zane awoke with a scream, at the same time that William awoke.

"What the heck?" Zane said.

"Were you dreaming that you were running from X.A.N.A.?" William asked.

"Yah, did you?"

"I did. I have a feeling something very bad is going to happen soon, Zane." William said sitting up.

"Me as well. But it will be ok. We have good friends to help us through all the way." Zane replied.

"We also have each other." He said as he laid back down, "Try to sleep for real this time."

Zane laid down and managed to sleep. Unknown to the twins X.A.N.A. was already making his way to start the next phase of his plan. While the twins slept a man walked into their room and picked the two of them up. He took them to the factory, and placed them into a single scanner.

He returned to the lab and transported them to Lyoko.

**Alright night, I have school tomorrow and I need my sleep. Word of advice if you have homework don't be a dummy like me and leave it at school. Alright new chap next week. Enjoy the suspense.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright my little Lyokolians I have a fabulous announcement to make. I have adopted the story, An Odd Nightmare from YamiGinka14. I plan to continue on not rewrite the entire thing, so you'll be seeing that pretty soon. Also if you haven't read it I highly recommend it. On to the story!**

The next day during breakfast

"Has anyone seen William or Zane?" Jeremy asked.

"No, its odd. This morning we," Ulrich said gesturing to himself and Odd, "Went to see if they were up and they were both gone. We looked around but couldn't find them."

"I'm sure they'll show up later." Yumi said.

"Your probably right Yumi, come on lets go to class." Aelita said picking up her tray and walking out.

Later during lunch

"Wow, their still not here. Were could the two of them be?" Odd wondered aloud.

"It's not like them just to up and disappear. Do you think something might have happened to them?" Aelita asked.

"Looking for them will have to wait we've got X.A.N.A. activity on Lyoko. We need to go." Said Jeremy closing his laptop and placing it back in his bag.

"Lets go." Ulrich said as they stood up dumped their trays and ran towards the factory.

At the Factory

"That's weird." Jeremy said.

"What is?" Yumi asked as they walked back over they had been preparing to go down the elevator but they stopped.

"It says that two people of identical genetic code were transferred to Lyoko very early this morning." Jeremy replied. Suddenly he understood what that meant.

"That means that William and Zane are on Lyoko?" Aelita said.

That would explain were they've been you four better hurry. Lord knows whats happened to them since then." Jeremy said as everyone ran for the elevator.

On Lyoko

"I'm picking up vital signals northwest of your position." Jeremy said as they landed in the mountain sector.

"On our way Jeremy." Aelita said. They gang made their way over to the area on foot. As they drew closer they noticed a figure standing there facing the digital sea.

"William, Zane", they called out. The figure did not reply. As they drew ever closer they noticed that the lined on his suit weren't blue or orange, they were red.

"Who are you? Were are our friends?" Yumi yelled.

The figure turned around. "Well if it isn't the self proclaimed Lyoko warriors." The man looked like the twins but sounded like neither.

"Who are you?" Odd said repeating Yumi's question.

"Take a wild guess Odd." He said, his smile cold as ice.

"X.A.N.A." Aelita said.

"Right you are Aelita. I wondered what it would take to get the attention of all of you. Did you not notice your friends were gone?" Xana said.

"Of coarse we did. We just never figured they'd be here. What did you do to them Xana?" Aelita asked.

"Well you already know what happens when two beings enter Lyoko in the same scanner. I had the two of them brought to Lyoko together knowing that I could posses their combined body." Xana replied.

"Why? Wasn't Lyoko enough for you?" Yumi said.

Xana laughed. "No it's not, but don't worry about that you need to worry about your own safety. Unless you agree to my terms."

**Dun, Dun, Dun. Cliffhangers abound today. Alright now I must go for I have things to do and stuff to eat. Goodbye my Lyokolians!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright so, I know that my update are infrequent. But I bet you all like that. That's more updates for you. More writing for me. Also I've put up my Odd Nightmare Continued story check it and its predecessor An Odd Nightmare out. Enjoy!**

Lyoko Aelita's P.O.V.

"What terms?" I asked Xana/the twins. What ever he was.

"Simple. You all vow of your own will to serve me like Xanos did for many years." Xana replied.

"That's not his name!" Yumi said. Angry over what Xana had done to her friends.

"It is to me. I'm the one who gave him that name and his powers. Now their powers are mine to control. Back to the matter at hand. Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Xana asked a smirk playing across the twins stolen face.

"We will never serve you!" Odd yelled.

"Pity. I guess it's the hard way." Four figures appeared out of no where looking as exact clones of the warriors, "Do you like them? Their the new version of my imperfect replicas and the dark shape shifter you once fought." Xana said.

They all stood staring none of the clones moved, Ulrich said, "What do you need these for? To scared to fight us yourself? Even if you do have a body to use."

"Oh, I'm not afraid. Merely conserving my energy. I'm not going to waste it on fighting the likes of you. Ah yes, you may attack now." Xana waved his hand and thee clones attacked.

Each of the warriors was bombarded by a clone using their exact moves and weapons. After a while of shooting slashing and fans it was clear we wouldn't be able to win like this. I came up with another idea.

"Switch fights. Yumi attack my clone, Odd take Ulrich's, Ulrich get Odds, and I'll take Yumi's." We all broke free of our fights and switched partners. They weren't prepared to fight someone else. Ulrich made quick work of Odd's copy.

"Ulrich come lend me a hand." Yumi yelled as she fought a sky soaring version of my self with back wings.

Odd was able to knock out Ulrichs with a well aimed blast to the face. A rare occurrence for him.

"Help me out Odd." I said as Yumi's clones fans nearly hit me.

"No problem princess." As Odd ran over in noticed that the knocked out versions didn't disappear like other enemy's do. It filled me with a sense of dread. Never the less we all quickly ended our battles.

"See Xana not even your new toys can break us." Odd said breathing hard.

"Oh dear. What ever shall I do?" Xana laughed, the I understood.

"Jeremy we all need to get out of here now!" I yelled.

"Why?" His voice replied.

"Just trust me." I responded. But nothing happened. Xana laughed.

"Sorry. No running out on this fight. Don't get any idea's about trying to take your self's out. It will transport you no where but my personal scanners." Xana said.

"That's impossible. You don't have the power." I said. But I didn't really believe it.

"You know that's not true. My power reaches through out the all of Lyoko and the digital sea. Accomplishing this was an easy feat. The clones not so much. But they do have another purpose. Arise!" Xana said and the clones stood back up their make up becoming more transparent. "Get them." He said and almost instantly the copies sort of jumped inside their originals.

**Alright another cliffy. Enjoy. I'll try to update another tomorrow. Be on the look out. See ya soon. Also anyone who's read An Odd Nightmare, I'm continuing it and need some I ideas. PM me if you have anything.**


	11. Chapter 11 The end part 1

**I'm getting near the end of this and I'm kind of scared. I'm not good with endings, but I'm going to try my best. We'll see how I do. Alright. Ready for the last two chaps of Twins? You better be, cause there's no way out of it. Enjoy!**

Lyoko

The Lyoko Warriors were fighting a hard battle. But this one wasn't physical. They fought inside their own minds to keep the clones from taking over. They all screamed in pain some of their voices beginning to become different as a result of the take over.

"You won't get away with this… Xana." Aelita said be fore she fell unconscious. All her energy had be exhausted trying to stamp out the invader in her body.

"Aelita!" Ulrich said as he started to try to move toward his fallen friend. The clone racked his body with pain, preventing him from moving forward. He fell to his knees in pain. Xana laughed.

"Struggling is pointless. Like the power of the scyfoozoa their programmed to control the host's mind. It was simple once it proved effective on William." Xana said a smirk covering his face, "I just fine tuned them to you each specifically. So that your little hacker can't free you."

Odd too lost his battle and fell unconscious. Yumi was still up on her feet not looking as affected as the others but still with pain showing on her face.

"You can't control me Xana." Yumi said and she broke out in a smile then Xana felt it. She had put her clone under her own control. "Now you have me to deal with." She ran at Xana making her fans appear.

Xana's P.O.V.

"_Why can't these twerps just give up." _I thought as I watched the Lyoko Warriors fight off the mental assault_._

Even my own vessels were trying to escape. I had to try to keep the fact that I was fighting two fights from the fighters themselves. It wasn't easy though. On one side Yumi was preparing to attack. On the other the twins were trying to wake. If they did they might be able to take control back together. I dicided to deal with the girl first. I summoned my weapon. It was the boys sword (the one William used under Xana's control).

Yumi attacked and I defended. I loved the surprise on her face. Amazing.

"Are you surprised to see this. It after all like the twins belongs to me." I said smirking even more. It felt great to truly have to upper hand.

"They don't belong to you. Let them go." Yumi said as she threw he fans at me and I dodged them easily.

"They do. Both of them by their own voice swore to serve me. They broke their word and this is their punishment. They will serve me, but under new terms." I said. After Xanos had joined me he swore to work for me and I gave him his new name. The same for William, but I allowed him to keep the same name.

"I don't know what you did to them or why. But William, Zane if you can hear me fight. Fight for us, for your family, for yourselves. Don't be controlled." The girl talked to much and that was her destruction. In a moment she was weapon less.

"Nice speech but those two are gone." I saw the fight in her eyes extinguish. "Your going to have to die now. Since you can't be controlled." I held her up over the edge of the land. Over the digital sea.

Zane's P.O.V.

I felt strange. Like I was sleeping but awake. I tried to move my hands but I couldn't. I was in a state of complete paralysis. I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw nothing. I could fell nothing. It was the scariest thing I'd ever experienced. Yet it was familiar. But not in a good way.

"William?" I tried to call out. Like I was a child again who looked for his twin for comfort. I got no reply.

I lay completely unaware of anything around me until I heard someone. Some trying to reach me. As I tried to call back, I felt sleepy. Like I hadn't slept in years. But I forced myself to stay awake.

"William?" I called again, this time felling weaker.

"Zane?" I heard a weak voice say. But not from out in the open like it was inside my mind.

"William? Is it you?" I asked hoping my brother was there.

"Zane. I'm here. But were is here?" He said. But I had no answer as another force tried to make me forget and sleep.

**Dun Dun Dun. School's finally out so for June updates should be pretty infrequent. Since I'll have lots of free time. Well until we return to see what'll happen. In the end.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to te long awaited conclusion of Twins! Are you ready? I hope so. This story's going to be so hard to end. There are so many idea's floating around in my head right now. I'll do my best to write something you'll love. Thanks for sticking with it till the end. Without any further adieu, I present The End part 2**

With Zane and William Zane's P.O.V.

"I don't know were we are William. The last thing I remember was us talking then going to sleep and waking up here." I said my head aching with the feeling of sleep.

"Zane. It's weird I can hear you but it's like I'm hearing you from inside my on head. How's than even possible?" William asked me. I understood what he meant but I didn't have a solid answer.

Change to Williams P.O.V.

I looked around for my brother but I couldn't find him. I knew that if we were going to make it out of this we had to remain calm. I felt so sleep though. Like when you want to stay awake but your body's trying to force you sleep. Suddenly I realized that I felt like I was using my powers.

"Do you feel like your powers being used Zane?" I asked him over what ever weird mental connection we have. "Because I do."

"Kind of. I'm getting one of those weird feelings like I get when Xana's gathering energy." He replied and it hit me. I'd felt this before.

With Jeremy in the Lab Jeremy's P.O.V.

Things were not going well. Odd and Aelita were out so far. Yumi was beig held up by Xana and Ulrich doesn't appear to have much time left before the copy takes over. I was panicking. I tried to run every program I knew. None worked. Then I thought to use the one we used when Odd took Kiwi to Lyoko.

"Guy's you've got to hold tight. I'm going to try something to help with Aelita and Odd." I said to them. Not caring if Xana heard or not.

"I wouldn't try. As I mentioned I fine tuned each of them. One generic program can't take them down, Jeremy." Xana's voice said.

That took be back. He'd never formally addressed me before. "You know who I am?" I asked Xana.

"Of coarse. I know everything the twins know. Their memory's are quite helpful. I know all of your strong points, all you weakness's. I did have some degree of control of Xanos already so I knew of the real world early." He said.

I could only hope that they'd be able to think of something. Sometimes not being able to fight meant that you were absolutely no help.

With Xana and the Lyoko Warriors Xana's P.O.V.

"You have tried affirmably for a long time. But your time is over. I had hoped you would join me Yumi. The twins have some feelings for you." I said to her loosening my grip on her throat so the such swung around looking for something to latch onto. But all there was, was me.

"You're a sick and twisted computer Xana. Go ahead drop me. Let me die. See how far that gets you with the twins." Yumi said going limp.

I tried to contain my surprise, "_How had she figured it out so easily. Perhaps I let on to much._"

"I see. Your face says it all. They're still alive in there." Yumi said with a satisfied smile.

"Stupid girl." I whispered and dropped her.

Back With Zane and William Zane's P.O.V.

Something was not right with the way it felt this time. Almost like the energy Xana was gathering wasn't just coming from his own power but from my own as well. That hadn't happened in a long time.

"Will. I think Xana's taking my energy as well." I told him.

"This is impossible." His voice almost whispered, strange for mental communication. "Zane I've felt this before. When I was controlled."

"But that's impossible. You shouldn't remember anything from that time. I made sure that when you were rescued you wouldn't have to know about the horrible things that Xana made you do." I said. It was a secret I had kept for him. I didn't want him to remember. It was bad enough he's already had to do it.

"You erased my memory?" His voice sounded hurt or angry. It was hard to tell.

"I didn't want you to have remember. I remembered for you." I said to him. Almost like I could feel was he felt, I felt as pang of anger and guilt.

"As much as I want to be mad. I can't we have bigger problems." He said scaring me a bit. "Were being controlled." He said. My heart sank to my stomach with the realization that he was right.

On Lyoko Yumi's P.O.V.

I was falling, then I wasn't. Something kept me hovering. An inch over the edge. Ulrich had my hand. How he had caught me I had no idea.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt." He said and I looked into his face. He had fought of the copy and saved me. He pulled me up.

"You don't have to fight him alone." He said and got I into a fighting position next to me. Xana was starring his back now to us.

"Ulrich. The twins are still in there we have to get to them and help them break free of Xana." I said. Taking up a fight position. I looked at Aelita and Odd.

"_Don't worry. We'll free you too._" I thought and we attacked.

Switch to Ulrich P.O.V.

We began to attack Xana. Our life points weren't good. Especially Yumi's. I tried to talk to the twins.

"Will, Zane. The two of you have to work together and break free from Xana's control. If you don't I fear we'll all be doomed." I said hoping that the twins could hear me in there.

With William and Zane William's P.O.V.

"What do you mean controlled?" Zane asked his voice shaking. I forced myself more awake to answer. I was finally able to break my paralysis.

"It's like when I was controlled before. Xana must have brought as to Lyoko and took control of our body." I said looking around. Even sitting up I couldn't see much.

"Body?" He asked questioningly. As though he didn't know what I meant.

"Yes body. It's happened once before. Odd tried to take Kiwi to Lyoko with him and got stuck with Kiwi inside him. They told me about it. I guess this was how they felt." I said explaining how we got like this, "You have to be put in the same scanner."

"So Xana kidnapped us put us in a scanner and controlled our body. Great now what?" He asked but before I could answer I heard someone. It was Ulrich,

"William, Zane. You've got to work together and get free of Xana." He said. "If you don't were all doomed."

"You know what we have to do right?" Zane asked me.

"Yah, come on we've got a Xana to overpower." I said and I concentrated. I could feel Zane do so as well. It was a strange feeling.

On Lyoko Third Person

Xana stopped fighting all of the sudden. It stunned Yumi and Ulrich. Xana spoke, "Guy's we're sorry. We didn't mean for this to happen. We're going to let the others free." Xana/the twins now raised their hand.

The copy's rose again out of each of their body's and were destroyed. Aelita and Odd groaned.

"William, Zane. Is that you?" Yumi asked them. The line colors on their suit changed to both orange and blue, in different places.

"It's us. We jacked control back from Xana. We can keep Xana from using his or our power. We can use his power to help you. But you all have to leave Lyoko. I changed it back to let you go back to the factory." They turned their head to the sky. "Jeremy, devertualize them."

"But what about you?" Ulrich asked. As he helped Odd up and Yumi helped up Aelita.

"We have to say and keep Xana under our control. Go back to the real world and don't worry about us, or Xana." They said with a sad smile.

"We won't leave you here!" Aelita said, now fully awake.

"I'm sorry. Jeremy." Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich were taken back first then Odd. Once they returned the supercomputer shut it's self off after a message appeared on the screen. Tell our parents we're sorry.

**This is the end of Twins. I hope you like it. Thanks for sticking with me. For more Lyoko stories on my page see, An Odd Nightmare Continued. That's all for twins folks. Or is it? Tata, adieu.**


	13. Extra chap and sequel teaser

**As I'm sure all my Lyokoians have waited for it, it is here. The teaser to Twins! As of now I have not started the official sequel. As they do with books, I'm giving you a chapter to look at and if you like it review or PM me your support and I'll write the real sequel. Alright read on my little ones.**

Jeremy's P.O.V.

It had been one year since we lost William and Zane on Lyoko. Things had been ruff since then. No one took the loss very well. It wasn't like they were just serving Xana on Lyoko, Lyoko was gone. After everyone was reverualized in the real world the supercomputer shutdown and Lyoko disappeared.

All though there was no more Xana we also lost the twins. We handled school easy by having them transferred to a fake private school. But the hard part of addressing their parents. Luckily Aelita and Yumi volunteered to do the hard part. They brought the twins parents to the lab and explained what happened. Needless to say it was very emotional for both the girls and the Dunbars.

Despite the trauma we all found that there was peace with Xana. I knew that eventually I would be able to overcome this and recreate Lyoko and find them. Even if it took years. Both luckily and unluckily I never had to wait that long.


End file.
